questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tour Guide to Scenic Silmaria
Background Azure skies broken only by the shadowy silhouette of passive palms; silvery surf dashing dramatically against the rugged rocks; fanciful, florescent fish silently swimming amidst the ruined remains of ancient architecture from forgotten civilizations - these are teh sights that enthrall and thrill the valiant visitor to the incredible island of marvelous Marete, and the scintillating city of Silmaria. If that touching travelogue titillates your taste for travel, then trek to the tantalizing Silmaria. It's your kind of place. Serene, stylish Silmaria - winterless weathervane for the wealthy with its comfortable climate, many merchants, beige buildings, and warm warves weathering the shimmering sands. But I alliterate. Built on the steep sides of Mount Draconis on the island paradise of Marete, Silmaria has always been noted for its infinite amusements. Whether you are a savant of shopping, a devotee of diving, or even an exemplar of exploration, you'll find Marete a complete treat. The Docks A tourist's typical first view of Silmaria's beauty is from this busy seaport. With the waves on the wharf and dive from the dock, then a suntan on the sand, this is a great place to enjoy the sea breezes and the whiff of fish. This area boasts many charming points of interest to travelers. At the nearby Dead Parrot Inn, for example, one can quaff indigenous beverages while engaging in games of chance and skill. It's a good place to meet local inhabitants while relaxing in Hellinistic style. The Weapon Shop of Silmaria is a must-see for all the gladiatorial groupies out there. The Weaponsmith has a selection of extremely impressive magical weapons which he will show to only the most sincere customers. Here you will also find the Famous Adventure's Correspondence School, alma mater to the finest of Heroes. If you yearn to learn, then make tracks to the FACS. A giddy gambol out the east gates of the fortress walls will take you to the edges of the renown Buff Bluffs, overlooking the amazing, artificial Science Island, location of the Academy of Science. This is where the cognoscente of science scholarship collect and the intellectually elite meet. Town Square To the north of the Docks of Silmaria lies the famed Town Square. This is the sensational site of the marvelous marketplace of Marete, where the whise try to buy all that they spy. The outdoor bazaar is an extremely enjoyable experience in Silmaria, where bargain-hunting can entertain the dedicated shopper for hours. Haggle for handcrafted mementos, purchase delicious refreshments, and make friends with local citizens, all at the same time! If you have need of a secure bank while on our shores, have no fears. The Bank of Silmaria is well-known throughout the region for being nigh unto impregnable. Would-be robbers may have a difficult time indeed trying to rob this hitherto unassailable establishment! Centrally located in Town Square, the Apothecary is a New Age herbal hangout for all your macrobiotic medicinal needs. Salim and Julanar know their plants. they can sell you herbage to make you healthy and happy. The Magic Shop in the the Town Square is a favorite gawk spot for Silmarian tourists. The arcane atmosphere of mysticism in this marvelous shop is so profound it has moved some Heroes to throw down their arms and take up the magical arts! Nob Hill No tour of Silmaria would be complete without a visit to Nob Hill, where the city's ritzy reside. Mediterranean mansions tower over golden paths, their fancy facades allude to the wealth that lies within. Nob Hill is also celebrated as the route by which gladiatorial combatants march proudly to the Arena, to vanquish or be vanquished by worthy foes. The Hall of Kings is the edifice of Rex for the Silmarian island region. This is the ruling seat for the King and his counsel. Only those of importance or influence may enter these governmental gates. At the far end of Nob Hill is a magical gazebo created by the magister magician of Marete, Erasmus. Warning: a few tourists have mysteriously vaporized vandalizing this marvelous mechanism. Caution is advised when working with Wizards. For more information on what's what and who's who, check out the bulletin board in Nob Hill. It will keep you amply appraised of important information. West Gate To the west of the Docks, you'll find one of the most spectacular tourist sights within the city, the Lower Silmarian Falls. This cascade of water falls from the middle section of the city, plummeting hundreds of feet to the sea. In this area, you will also find the Adventurers' Guild, that home away from home for Heroes. This is where the experienced explorer relaxes and catches up with local gossip and goings-on around town. If you admire adventure, then be sure to inscribe your identity in the local logbook. At the far end of the West Gate district, you will discover the distinctly unique "Gnome Ann's Land Inn." The daring diner can indulge in the ultimate in unusual, casual, and creative cuisine - a "must munch" for the "gastroGnome." Although this inn is nice and neat, it currently lacks that certain savoir faire associated with Gnomes. However, proprietor Ann assures us that her inn will eventually undergo a radical renovation Silmarian Sayings Not everyone in Silmaria speaks the common dialect, no matter how loudly you pronounce the words. Here are some handy phrase to aid you in your interpretation of the Greek speech frequently spoken in this region. Good Day Kalimehra Good Evening Kalispera Good Night Kafinhchta Goodbye Yassas Please Parakafo Thank You Efhareesto Red Kokeeno Practice Eksaskisi Immediately Ammesos Useful Phrases Ayth einai porta. This is a door. Seegnomee, then af aveno. Sorry, I don't understand. Poo eeneh ee tooafehta parakafo. Where is the toilet, please? Me pion tropo tha ftaso sto mousiko kentro Carnegie? How do I get to Carnegie Hall? Prosoxi, perasma tarandon Caution, Moo e Crossing. Tourist